blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1544.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 24, 2016 18:57:18 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN (Read 1786 times) maniacgxz Jr. Member Offline 98 NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « on: September 01, 2015, 03:49:42 PM » signed from NAM Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53598 WUBstep Full Member Offline 227 Re: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « Reply #1 on: September 01, 2015, 04:07:40 PM » signed for nod Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39023 Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 471 Personal Text Champion of the Red Miles Re: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « Reply #2 on: September 01, 2015, 04:20:27 PM » signed for gdi Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. Chaos Full Member Offline 138 Re: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « Reply #3 on: September 01, 2015, 04:35:49 PM » Quote from: maniacgxz on September 01, 2015, 03:49:42 PM signed from NAM Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49736 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « Reply #4 on: September 01, 2015, 05:20:43 PM » Quote from: Chaos on September 01, 2015, 04:35:49 PM Quote from: maniacgxz on September 01, 2015, 03:49:42 PM signed from NAM Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « Reply #5 on: September 01, 2015, 05:28:17 PM » Potato approved Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Treehugger Newbie Offline 2 Re: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « Reply #6 on: September 01, 2015, 11:37:40 PM » Quote from: President Lee on September 01, 2015, 05:20:43 PM Quote from: Chaos on September 01, 2015, 04:35:49 PM Quote from: maniacgxz on September 01, 2015, 03:49:42 PM signed from NAM Logged id=42299 Estagon Full Member Offline 219 Personal Text When there is the will, there is a way. WTF do I have to do with this thread? « Reply #7 on: September 03, 2015, 03:30:00 AM » Signed for the Last Phoenix Logged Estagon, Dict... Democratically elected Leader of Italy Leader of the European Empire Former Leader of the Divine League - may it never die. Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1396 Personal Text Omo Re: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « Reply #8 on: September 03, 2015, 06:10:31 AM » Signed for BAMF Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Malic Newbie Offline 35 Personal Text Let's All Love Lain! Re: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « Reply #9 on: September 03, 2015, 03:54:59 PM » Signed for me Logged 4th Officer and Biggest Shitposter of The Wreckage Brothers Foundation. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53298 Albertistan Full Member Offline 187 Re: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « Reply #10 on: September 03, 2015, 05:30:09 PM » Woudlnt Non Allignment Movement not allign itself with anyone? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55877 King Istan greatest Istan http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=100035 Israel in TRW I DAMNED THE NAM Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « Reply #11 on: September 03, 2015, 07:37:59 PM » Quote from: Albertistan on September 03, 2015, 05:30:09 PM Woudlnt Non Allignment Movement not allign itself with anyone? That's why it's only an ODP, and that's why we have one with everybody Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Albertistan Full Member Offline 187 Re: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « Reply #12 on: September 03, 2015, 09:34:51 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on September 03, 2015, 07:37:59 PM Quote from: Albertistan on September 03, 2015, 05:30:09 PM Woudlnt Non Allignment Movement not allign itself with anyone? That's why it's only an ODP, and that's why we have one with everybody an optional defense pact is a pact wich means your alligned with someone defensivly. do you know what non means? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55877 King Istan greatest Istan http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=100035 Israel in TRW I DAMNED THE NAM Chaos Full Member Offline 138 Re: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « Reply #13 on: September 03, 2015, 10:14:41 PM » Quote from: Shill Squid on September 03, 2015, 09:44:47 PM you must be pretty new to not realise that NAM is neutral in name only they're a big dick swinging shitposting meme hydra ganker shill alliance just like BAMF and SPQR and all the rest It's not about how big it is it's about who's swinging it. NAM is quite good at swinging it, not to mention it's HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49736 Button Lee Full Member Offline 116 Personal Text The Fire Rises Re: NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN « Reply #14 on: September 03, 2015, 11:25:11 PM » Quote from: Albertistan on September 03, 2015, 09:34:51 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on September 03, 2015, 07:37:59 PM Quote from: Albertistan on September 03, 2015, 05:30:09 PM Woudlnt Non Allignment Movement not allign itself with anyone? That's why it's only an ODP, and that's why we have one with everybody an optional defense pact is a pact wich means your alligned with someone defensivly. do you know what non means? The optional makes it quite meaningless imo. Anyone can choose whether to attack or defend another alliance. It's basically a NAP Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53076 Proud flightplan-brothers with Smee, Maimen, Dr. Pavelheer, Juan Ovue. Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 5 of 5 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1544.20;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 17:33:23 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN The World > Alliance Dec Archives NAM signs a ODP whit The BoN << < (5/5) TWAIN: >BoN You should learn your acronyms tbh fam. President Lee: --- Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on September 05, 2015, 06:30:33 AM --- --- Quote from: Shill Squid on September 03, 2015, 09:44:47 PM ---you must be pretty new to not realise that NAM is neutral in name only they're a big dick swinging shitposting meme hydra ganker shill alliance just like BAMF and SPQR and all the rest --- End quote --- I was just looking down the alliance page deciding an alliance, and I saw NAM. I had a little moment where I remembered all the past NAM drama/Civil War and how it was/is headed by Lee. Never gone to page 2 so fast in my life. --- End quote --- t-thanks Navigation 0 Message Index * Previous page Go to full version